


Tragical Romance & All

by aceofsparrows, withlovedearheart (aceofsparrows)



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Season 3 Spoilers, from tumblr, letter!, obvs, shirbert owns my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/withlovedearheart
Summary: an assortment of correspondence between the friends, lovers, and family of AvonleaNOW COMPLETE
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. A Note About Chronology

Some dates have been changed since their original publishing so as to provide a more accurate chronology. 

Some things to note within our “canon”: 

a letter between Charlottetown (PEI) and Toronto (Ontario) takes (generously) about **5 days**. 

a letter between Avonlea (PEI) and Charlottetown (PEI) takes (generously) about **1-2 days**. 

thank you for your interest in this work! your feedback means everything to us :) 

much love, 

\-- your mods (@bleuaceofsparrows, @joyfulsongbird) 

**ENJOY!**


	2. A Note About Chronology

##  **Dear Gilbert,**

Queen’s is simply splendid. Never have I dreamed of such quaint and sumptuous academia! There are many joys of living in the same quarters as all of my bosom friends as well; Diana and I have often stayed up late into the night discussing such fascinating subjects as Socrates and Shakespeare! 

I miss you dearly of course; it is strange to be in classes without you after so many years side-by-side. I have yet to decide whether is it better or worse than when you went away to travel and work on that steam ship. I am inclined to conclude that it is better, for although I was in denial at that time of what I felt for you, we all had no idea where you were or when (or even if!) you would return. 

How have your first few weeks at school been? I hope you are learning all manner of exciting material, and that you haven’t had any terrible frights. Are there girls in class with you? I’ve never met a woman doctor, but since Miss Stacey has that woman doctor friend at the university, I suppose there must be women medical students. 

I am sending along a book I read just last week called _Little Women._ It’s quite romantical, with a dash of adventure and daring. You’ll have to be sure to tell me what you think of it! 

With love, 

**Anne Shirley-Cuthbert**


	3. to Gilbert Blythe from Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, 6 September 1899

##  **Dear Gilbert,**

I know I sent a letter just two days ago, and you will probably receive these one on top of another, but there was quite an event yesterday and I felt I simply _had_ to tell you about it before the details and facts were muddled in my memory.

Do you recall the efforts of Charlie Sloan to catch my romantic interests a few months ago? They were half-baked and ended rather unimportantly, but apparently he has not lost interest. We were studying in the library at Queen’s the other day, those of us from Avonlea, and he decided to be quite a nuisance about asking me to explain things to him and flattering my handwriting and the like until Jane finally asked him if all of his sputtering had a conclusion in sight. It was then (with the rather horrible gaze of the collective upon us) that he asked if he and I might step out together sometime in the near future for lunch. Fortunately, I was saved from having to find a polite but firm way to decline him, as Diana stated rather smugly that I already had a dashing beau and was not in need of another.

Unfortunately, our friends are all hopeless gossips and demanded to know immediately who this beau was and when it had happened, and how could we withhold that information, lest rumors be started? So regrettably (I say regrettably because I know you were trepidatious about sharing the news) all of our friends from Avonlea now know about you ending your engagement to Winnifred and our (rather beautifully romantic) confession of sentiments. I must say Diana’s retelling made it sound like something from a story…. about which I am certainly not complaining.

In any event, Charlie Sloan will not be making any more advances in the foreseeable future. I hope you will forgive our breach of confidence in return for such a fortunate outcome.

Eagerly awaiting your reply.

With love,

**Anne Shirley-Cuthbert**


	4. to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert from Gilbert Blythe, 10 September 1899

##  **Dear Anne,**

I can’t tell you how ecstatic I am to hear from you so soon, especially after our recent goodbye. From what I saw, Queen's looks marvelous, and I’m so glad to hear that you’re admiring it! You’re going to have to discuss those topics with me so I can keep up with you. I don’t want my number one contender getting ahead of me!

As far as better or worse goes… I have to agree on the statement that now is the adequate option. Back then, I was in denial as well, so recognizing my affection towards you (and your return of said affection) makes this all worth it. Being able to write to you is the highlight of my days here at U of T. Though, I must confess… now I wish I had given Queens more thought so I could be there with you. It’s so strange to know that I’ve felt this way about you for so long, but we’ve only just acknowledged it now. I have to ask, when and how did you become aware of your feelings for me? I know that you have questions as well, and I would be pleased to answer them.

School is going very well! Luckily, no frights. However, I will say that the classes I’m taking are much like the science classes we took in high school; anatomy, biochemistry; but now we’re leaning towards pharmacology and other things along the medical lines!

Honestly, I haven’t been genuinely paying attention to the fact that there are other girls in the room… My mind has been a bit preoccupied with a certain someone. Speaking of that someone, I know how passionate you are about the equality of genders, and I’m glad to say: yes. There are females in my medical student classes!

I’m looking forward to reading this book. I’ve heard lots of great things about it but haven’t set aside time to get into reading.

I miss you quite sincerely… I’m hoping to visit as soon as I get the chance to, knowing how strict your hours are with suitors. I can hardly wait.

With admiration,

**Gilbert Blythe**


	5. to Gilbert Blythe from Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, 18 September 1899

##  **Dear Gilbert,**

How you vex me, Gilbert Blythe! I received your letter three days ago and read it the same evening in my room, which revealed itself to be a very poor idea as Diana was reading in bed and found it all too amusing that I was smiling and sighing and apparently even _giggling_ as I read!

You have made me the subject of ridicule, Gilbert Blythe. How horrid of you. 

Dramatics aside, I found your letter quite lovely, Gilbert. I too feel it is both relieving and rather strange to be able to speak so frankly about our feelings now, as we have pussy-footed about them for so long. Have you really loved me all that time? 

Oh great goodness, I have just had the startling realization of why you pulled my braid that first day. I hope I did not bruise your handsome jaw too badly with my slate… I feel such a sudden and overwhelming sense of shame! 

Yes, there are many questions we still have to exchange. I will tell you the somewhat embarrassing tale of how I came to realize that I loved you (how odd it is to say that still! I shall have to shout in from rooftops just to get used to it. I LOVE GILBERT BLYTHE!) if you will tell me how you could possibly have loved me when I first came to Avonlea, scrawny and defiant, how you continued to love me even when I was horrid to you time and time again, and why you decided I was worth giving up the Sorbonne. (I still cannot believe that. You gave up the Sorbonne! And a wife with beautiful and not-red hair!) 

As for future visiting, the mistress of the house is only really strict with suitors and their hours if she disapproves of them, or if they are immature in how they conduct themselves. I’m sure that with your gentlemanly manners and respect you will have no problem of winning her over. 

Diana is whining at me to put out the light, so I suppose I should end this. 

With much love and affection, 

**Anne Shirley-Cuthbert**


	6. to Matthew & Marilla Cuthbert, from Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, 24 September, 1899

##  **Dear Matthew & Marilla, **

I hope you are doing well, and that all of the animals and especially Belle and her new foal are also doing well. Things are all manner of wonderful here at Queen’s; it is more than I could have dreamed to live in the same house and room as Diana! We have the opportunity to stay up late into the night talking, and although we do not capitalize upon that opportunity most nights (as our days of study are quite tiring and sleep is important when one is a grown up lady as we ourselves are), what midnight conversations we have had have been splendid. There is ever so much scope for the imagination here in Charlottetown; something about the air here is electric. However, I do very much miss my apple blossom tree and the endless fields of Green Gables, and of course you two, with all my heart. 

There is something important to which I feel I must confess, for although it occurred on my first day here in Charlottetown, I have not told you about it until now. After a startling realisation of magnificent magnitude and a breathless return to the boarding house, it seems as though Gilbert and I have finally reached a consensus on our feelings for each other. It was he who kissed me first, I will have you know, and I hope you won’t worry, as Diana was witness to the moment, so we were most certainly properly chaperoned, even if she did find it somewhat hilarious. I too found it somewhat hilarious; all these years we have loved each other, and only now as we are to be separated did we realise and act upon it! You’ll be pleased to know I will be courting Gilbert Blythe, Matthew and Marilla, just as I believe I was always meant to be. 

I do hope ever so much that you are happy with such events, and I pray they will play out fortuitously. Gilbert is wonderful, and we have begun to write back and forth to try and piece together just how the universe has led us in this splendid but puzzlingly direction. 

With all my love and good wishes,

Your daughter, 

**Anne**


	7. to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, from Marilla & Matthew Cuthbert, 27, 1899

##  **Dearest Anne,**

I’m very sorry for writing back later than expected, we’ve been quite busy over at Green Gables. I’ve been canning plenty of jam that you’ll get to taste when you come for a visit. Don’t fret, Belle and her new foal are doing quite well. It’s quite a feat to see a creature so weak when first born begin to gallup about with her mother. It often makes me think of you, Anne, when I see her already growing in confidence and size. I think back to the young, frail girl you used to be and look at the woman you have become and am so proud. You have become a lovely young lady and we are wonderfully happy for you and Gilbert. We trust you utterly and know that the two of you are old enough to make these sorts of decisions on your own. Though, both me and Matthew also must say that we hope you will be chaperoned as per usual when courting. I will not be informing Rachel of this news; both you and I know that she would find it most egregious. I will allow you and Gilbert to tell others on your own time. I will not ask you of how this courtship came to be or how long it has gone on without our knowledge; you are a young woman now and a responsible one with whom we place implicit trust.

On other matters, I think you will be overjoyed to hear that the schoolhouse is almost finished being rebuilt. Miss Stacey has been petitioning and going door to door for funds for new supplies, and I’m sure that it will be just like new in no time. While there aren’t yet enough books and pencils for all students, that has not stopped education. You’ll be glad to hear that the new class of Avonlea Gazette writers have been keeping up the trend of spreading truths and keeping their readers on their toes. Sundays come and I must say many of us look forward to what there is to read. I’m sure you must be very proud of all of what you have done for Avonlea and many, myself included, are sad to see your… adamant opinions gone from our weekly paper.

I hope college is treating you well and I cannot wait to hear about all of your adventures in your next letter!

With love,

**Marilla**

(P.S. Jerry and I have decided to name Belle’s foal “Star”. I hope you approve. See you soon - **Matthew** )


	8. note between Anne Shirley-Cuthbert & Diana Barry, 30 September 1899

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anne in bold text, diana in italics

**I think Gilbert hates me.**

_What? Why?_

**He hasn’t replied to my letter that I sent almost a fortnight ago. What if I’ve scared him off, Diana?**

_Anne, stop being so dramatic. Gilbert has been in love with you for over five years. I don’t think he’d hate you now even if you told him to._

**Yes, but I was so odd in my last letter. And in the one before that I told him about how everyone knows that he’s not engaged and that we confessed our love for each other and what if he finds me too untrustworthy and doesn’t love me after all?**

_Anne, you’re being ridiculous. I’m sure he’s just busy and trying to find the perfect moment to write you a sonnet or something._

**I knew it was too good to be true. It brings to mind something I told Marilla years ago: “My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes”. I suppose being the bride of adventure will have to suit me just fine, as it is obvious the gods of romance are not in my favor.**

_Anne! You’re overthinking. Just wait a day or two, really. I’m sure he’ll write soon and you’ll find all this speculation absolutely ridiculous._

**Really?**

_Really._

**Alright. Thank you Diana.**

_You’re welcome, Anne. Now pay attention! Ms. Follows will have our heads if we do not finish this explication by the end of class!_


	9. to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert from Gilbert Blythe, 5 October 1899

##  **Dear Anne,**

I’m going to start this letter the right way. I must apologize for my delay in responding to you. Things have been immensely busy here at U of T, having had tests almost every single day… it’s been trying, but necessary. I’m glad to reveal that I’ve officially finished this testing period and will have more time to write to you; thank goodness. I’ve missed picking up a pen and unleashing my inner thoughts for your consideration; you always know the right things to say about everything. I may not be a writer, but I’m glad to be able to work on said writing through my letters to you!

I find myself giddy when receiving a letter from you as well, and I’m supposed to be the man here! It’s absurd… but pleasant.

I must confess: I’d heard some rumors speculating Charlie Sloan’s feelings towards you, but I never knew that he made an advance! I hope I have nothing to worry about; maybe I should visit sooner than I thought… just in case. I’m totally joking, but not about the visiting earlier part.

As far as everyone’s knowledge over our courtship goes, don’t trouble yourself! I knew that we would have to enlighten our peers sooner or later, so don’t worry at all! It’s probably a good thing that they know, though I hope Ruby isn’t too upset with us… What was her reaction to all of this? Sweet, innocent Ruby. Bless her soul.

Anne, beginning to explain my feelings for you is entirely too difficult to put into writing, but I will try my hardest. I was utterly enthralled by your, and I say this with the utmost affection, stubbornness. Your complete avoidance of indulging in my (almost pitiful) fancy toward you made me even more interested.

I wouldn’t say I knew what “love” was when you first came to Avonlea, those feelings grew overtime before I finally learned the true meaning of the word, but the butterflies never ceased after you walked away towards the school the morning we met. The feelings inside continued and increased as we became closer and closer… how could someone not be interested in such a strong, intelligent, giving soul like you?

I think I finally realized the meaning of love just as last minutely as you did. I truly understood its meaning when I wasn’t satisfied with the thought of going to the Sorbonne and being with a woman who didn’t make me feel the way you do. I thought the Sorbonne held everything I wanted, but I was wrong. I would’ve been without Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

Anne, I don’t know how to explain this to you… your hair is one of your most exceptional qualities, and I hate to see you view it as a burden. It makes you who you are— I, for one, fancy redheads.

I’m very interested in hearing how you came to realize you loved me… seeing as my old slate still has a crack in it from when you smacked me across the face. I’m laughing just thinking about it!

I can hardly wait to hear all about it.

Yours,

**Gilbert Blythe**


	10. note between Anne Shirley-Cuthbert & Diana Barry, 10 October 1899

**Gilbert finally wrote back.**

_Oh? I thought that must be good news. You look upset._

**It is. I mean… yes, it is. Very good news.**

_You seem unsure. Is something wrong? Is Gilbert alright?_

**Oh, Gilbert is fine. He just had a lot of tests, which I suppose one would expect at such a school as U of T. He is going to be a doctor, after all. Very professional. I’m just… well, it’s silly. I’m probably overreacting.**

_What’s wrong? I’m sure everything is perfectly fine, but you seem bothered. Did he say something in his letter that was off?_

**That’s just it, Diana. He was perfectly normal and romantical and very… Gilbert. And it was odd… but I don’t know why?**

_You can’t possibly be questioning Gilbert loving you Anne. That’s preposterous. If he was romantical in his letter, doesn’t that mean he loves you just as much as before?_

**Oh, he certainly still loves me. He spent a whole seven paragraphs (out of nine, mind you) writing about it. I believe it’s more the problem that I feel… unworthy of his love. How do I know I’m not fooling him or something of the like? What if one day we are to wake up and suddenly realize it’s all been a horrid, terrible mistake? And he said he was going to come visit sooner than he originally planned and he wasn’t at all mad or even surprised about everyone knowing and oh! it was wonderful but after I read it I felt suddenly and totally terrified.**

_Anne don’t say such things! You are as lovely as any other girl (if not more if Gilbert had any say in it). He gave up Winnifred for you after all, you should know by now that you are very worthy of Gilbert Blythe. It wasn’t so long ago that you didn’t care what he thought of you, now it’s all that concerns you!_

**Diana, he said he liked my hair. No one likes my hair, least of all myself. And I still feel terrible about Winnifred, even after he reassured me that he only ever had eyes for me anyway. You didn’t see her face, Diana… oh she looked as though she was positively heartbroken when she saw the gangly farm girl he’d left her for! And it was the Sorbonne! And she’s so beautiful and–and blonde and a real lady. I’m sixteen and still get breathless in a corset and I have horrid red hair and a temper and even if he said he fancies redheads I think he was just saying that to make me feel better and not because he meant it.**

_Perhaps he likes all of that! Perhaps he loves your red hair just as much as he says he does! I’m quite sure Gilbert fell in love with you the moment you hit him over the head with that slate, so he’s well acquainted with your temper. He chose you, that’s what’s most important to him, did you ever think of that, Anne? You’re more important to him than the Sorbonne._

**I suppose… Do you think that I should write him back promptly or wait a bit? I’m torn.**

_Do whatever sounds right to you, Anne. Gilbert will love you no matter what you do._

**I do hope so. I believe I do really love him, Diana. Should I tell him so? Or is it too early for such grand things?**

_I believe you two have spent enough time dancing around each other that you should tell him. If you really, truly feel it._

**Alright, thank you Diana. I quite think I’ll go now and use my lunch hour to begin and pencil a letter. Will you say hello to the girls for me? And save one of those wonderful rolls, if you could?**

_Of course! And tell Gilbert I say hello in your letter!_

**Of course. You should write him at some point; I’m sure he’d love to hear from you.**

_Perhaps I will. Now, we have to stop passing these notes soon, or we’ll get in trouble._


	11. to Gilbert Blythe, from Diana Barry, 10 October 1899

##  **Dear Gilbert,**

As you most likely remember, both Anne and I have been rooming together at Queens and I have been witness to Anne’s happiness in response to you and the letters you two exchange. I’m ecstatic to see Anne being so loved and her smile whenever she receives a letter from you. She tells me that you’d be open to getting a letter from me and starting a gateway of correspondence between us. I imagine that Queens College is much different from your life at U of T; Anne tells me you are very busy (I won’t expect a letter back very quickly, your busy life and the speed at which postage travels does not help either). Life is so much different now; I do admit that I dearly miss Ms. Stacey and the education we received from her. 

I do hope that you visit soon so that we may discuss this in person. I hear a lot about you from Anne, and we both eagerly await said visit. Though Anne may look forward to it more than I (understandably, as your last goodbye was… dramatic to say the least) I hesitate to admit that many of the girls who go to school with us discuss your relations. But don’t fret, Anne isn’t bothered by it and it’s simply talk. Life here is hectic and sometimes I miss the quiet life we all shared in Avonlea. Do you? I’ve never been to Toronto and I’ve heard very little, but I hope the city treats you well.

Both Anne and I hope for your visit to be sooner rather than later; if you need any assistance with transportation, I’m sure my Aunt or my family would be more than happy to help!

Sincerely,

**Diana Barry**


	12. to Gilbert Blythe, from Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, 15 October 1899

##  **Dearest Gilbert,**

I must admit that I spent quite some time writing and rewriting this letter. Many pieces of paper were wasted; none of my drafts felt quite correct and so I had to begin again. I hope you enjoyed receiving a letter from Diana in that time, however. She has been a confidant in my trials of prose as well as the fickle matters of my heart.

However, I do not find my heart fickle any longer. I have decided, since the laws of prose do not seem to be in my favor as of late, I would write you a poem and then explain myself from there.

_Dear Love,_

_Iron-plated morning glory,_

_Shut to all but sun,_

_Flowering under your gaze,_

_But you’re the only one,_

_Who’s ever cracked_

_The iron shell I’ve built_

_To protect my fragile heart_

_Of petals well._

_Iron-plated morning glory,_

_Shut to all but sun,_

_Flowering for only you,_

_‘Cause you’re the only one._

Gilbert, I must admit to you that I think of you often. Every day, in fact. I think of you each morning as I see an apple on the table for breakfast; I think of you as I read my mother’s book of flowers; I think of you as I take down my hair from all its pins and fastenings each night. I think of you always, and not only because so many things remind me of you in their simple beauty, but because I have found that I do not know how to live anymore without you on my mind.

It was a long a confusing road on which I realised I loved you; it was fraught with doubt and deception and false hope and tragedy. I do not know if even my superior skills as a writer could even begin to explain how I felt that day at the fair when I saw you with Winnifred… nor how I felt the day before when you saw me weeping over Mary’s cake. When I learned you were to propose to Winnifred that night of the bonfire, I went to Aunt Josephine for advice the following day and she told me that it was only when all was quiet that I would learn where my heart truly lay. I was in the depths despair that night, knowing I had feelings of which I was unsure and thinking I had done the most horrible thing by telling you to propose to Winnifred when it may have been the wrong choice.

I was your “one thing”, and until my psyche quieted that afternoon, I did not truly understand what that meant to you and to me.

I think, perhaps, after all, romance does not come into one’s life with pomp and blare, like a handsome and daring knight riding into the sunset; perhaps instead it creeps to one’s side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it reveals itself in only soft and simple prose until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrays the beautiful rhythm and the music hidden within.

Perhaps … perhaps love unfolds naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath. Our love, such a small and young rose, is precious and delicate, and every day I hope to water it and keep it blooming beautifully for a long, long time. 

Your friendship, and your love, is one of my favorite things in life and I would not trade it for the world. I love you, Gilbert Blythe, with all my heart and more. 

I have been studying my mother’s book on the language of flowers, and with this letter I am sending what few flowers I could find this late in the year at the Queen’s greenhouse that I have pressed for you. Their meanings are inscribed on the card on which they are pressed. 

I hope to hear from you soon, and that you will tell me the details of when you will visit. I miss you dearly, and cannot wait to speak in person again. 

All my love, 

**Your Anne**


	13. a note from the authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a last notice

Hello kindred spirits!   
  
It is with a heavy heart that I write to inform all of you lovely souls that this fic will no longer be updated. Though their stories have surely not ended, our versions of Anne, Gilbert, Diana, and the rest have come to a close here.   
  
Thank you all greatly for your support and readership.   
  


Potato lightbulbs forever!   
  


Best, 

\- withlovedearheart


End file.
